


Lupica

by RozeneM



Category: Bob's Burgers
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozeneM/pseuds/RozeneM
Summary: Urban Dictionary Definition-Lupica: The act of talking about something in which you are completely oblivious





	1. Revenege and Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lousica lover writing a lousica fic. probs gonna be really bad but i love those girls. btw, both girls are 17, Tina is 21, Gene is 19.

Logan was a piece of shit. Louise knew that and she absolutely hated him for it. Oh god Louise can go on forever on how much she hated him. She can convince the world to hate him if she wanted to and boy did she want to at the moment. He after all just had to spot her on the day after her graduation. The day where she was going to go with Tina to a whole different environment. Like a new freaking planet!

Logan just had to trash Louise’s suitcase waiting by the car so guess what. She couldn’t go. Tina is also devastated since she wanted to take Louise but what can she do? She can’t wait. It’s her job. She had to go to a different city and do a report on this one business. The details didn’t matter to Louise since she just wanted a taste of something different. 

Louise lets out a frustrated groan as she lays on her bed. Nothing can comfort her. Nothing but the sweet taste of revenge on that jerk. Oh boy and that is what she will do. It needs to be spectacular! Something that will leave the poor boy scarred!

Something so evil and so cruel that he’ll never mess with her again, let alone think about her! Louise lets out an evil laugh. Oh god, yes this has to be good. With the thrill of getting the perfect revenge on the stupid boy, she quickly stands up and puts on her black leather jacket, a gift from the One Eyed Snakes when they went to her graduation.

It had to be the best gift she got beside the invitation of leaving this goddamn place! Seething with rage, Louise slams her door shut and is about to slide down the stairs only for her nosy mother to pop up. 

“Where are you going Missy?” Linda asks sensing her daughter’s bloodlust. 

Louise laughs like a maniac, “Don’t worry about me Mom. I’m just going to go on a walk and visit your child, that can’t leave this stupid place either.”

“Bobby! Get out here!” Linda shouts.

Louise pulls on her pink worn out rabbit ears, “God, why can’t I just leave?!”

“You know how we feel about you leaving the house angry,” Bob’s tired voice rings out as he pauses, “Besides, you’re not eighteen yet.”

“I promise I will be responsible,” Louise lies through her teeth.

Linda scowls at her daughter and from the very unhelpful help she received from her now snoring husband. Linda sighs, “Be home before curfew. Oh, tell Gene to call and visit us more often.”

Without furthermore interruptions, Louise scurries out of the house. She goes straight to the stupid run down yet somehow busy Wonder Wharf. Following, the path that leads to the beach, she keeps murmuring curse words to keep her rage very much alive. Like it would go away. She is the queen of holding grudges.

When Louise can feel the sand beneath her shoes, she swiftly pulls out a pack of cigarettes she stole, out of her jacket. She grabs one placing it in her mouth, before putting the pack away. Louise grabs her green lighter from her other pocket and lights the cigarette. 

Smoke quickly fills her lungs before leaving, soothing her mind. “Okay. Good. Good. Life is so good. I’m calm now. Revenge time,” She murmurs between puffs. “Are you plotting a murder?” A monotone voice asks behind Louise. 

Louise turns around, her eyes showing how psychotic she is. Without even thinking she rants to the stranger, “Murder? Murder! It’d be perfect! Too bad I don’t want the asshole dead! Oh, no! That’d be too easy. He needs to suffer!”

After the small rant, Louise is finally able to process who the stranger is. Louise’s mouth drops. It’s a girl. Not just any girl, but a pretty girl, who looks absolutely boring that it makes Louise want to punch her in the face. 

Louise narrows down her eyes at the girl. She has strawberry blonde hair almost orange, freckles dusted her skin, and she has very familiar blue eyes. Immediately a name slips out of Louise’s lips.

“Jessica?”


	2. Praying to Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, friendship is magical and brothers are weird. Very.

A very uncomfortable stare down. That’s what this turned into. Jessica had only nodded to confirm what Louise had said was true. Louise continues to stare down with a harsh cold gaze before she finally cracks, “Yeah…. You did not lose that part of your boring personality.”

“You’re still fun,” Jessica states.

Louise scoffs, “How so? It’s been years and you’ve technically only knew me for one night. Though bringing back the good times that was one heck of a sleep over!”

Jessica just stares at a now annoyed Louise who is still trying to finish her cigarette for the sake of being polite. However during this moment something mesmerized her to share what happened, “Listen up Flour, I am only going to explain this once.”

Louise didn’t know why on Earth she shared her situation with Jessica but she did. Afterwards, Jessica seemed thoughtful. “I can help you with your revenge plan,” She says her voice unsure.

Louise raises her eyebrow, “You… want to help? Why?”

With a shrug of Jessica’s shoulders, she gives Louise a smile, “I don’t know. It sounds like fun.”

“Wait a minute. Why are you even here?! You disappeared off the face of the planet and magically you’re here in one of my times of need!” Louise exclaims, staring at the other girl with wary eyes.

Jessica just yawns, “Oh. I’m living here for a few months with a very old family friend. When her time comes, which my parents assume it will be soon, I’m moving back to the countryside.”

“Of course you would live in the country!” Louise rolls her eyes.

Suddenly, her eyes light up with excitement. That means bland, boring Jessica really can help her! Louise jumps up feeling pumped and quickly squashed the cigarette bud under her shoe. She quickly fixes her septum piercing making sure it's in place, “I’m praying to the man downstairs that the old lady won’t die anytime soon. Our plan will need time to be absolute perfection!”

A giggle escapes Jessica’s lips. “Oh shit! The time! Here, come with me to meet my dumb brother! I’m sure you remember Gene,” Louise grabs Jessica’s hand and hurries off the beach looking for the one street that is either always packed or a ghost town of a street.

Quickly, Louise sees the rundown small apartment complex. He can afford it because he actually has a job… At this rate Louise is going to be the only one who stayed working at the family restaurant. With a heavy sigh she let’s go of Jessica’s hand and knocks on the disgusting puke green color of the door.

Immediately, the door opens to reveal…. A shirtless Gene. “God Gene! Put on a shirt! I brought a friend! Do you have any self-respect for yourself?!” Louise shouts while glaring at her brother’s gut wanting to punch it.

“Oh you have a friend? Well, think about me! How dare you barge over and ruin our game night!” Gene mimics while patting his belly.

A voice calls from inside his apartment, “Buddy what’s taking so long?! We need to get this show on the road!”

Gagging was Louise’s first instinct when Zeke revealed himself also shirtless but he had paint on his belly. She doesn't even want to know. “Okay. You know what. I’m sorry to disturb you. Have a goodnight,” Louise states as calmly as she could before grabbing and pulling Jessica along.

As soon as they were off that street, Louise groans. “I am so sorry that you had to see that. Well, at least now you’ll remember Gene as that mess,” Louise laughs awkwardly.

Jessica just stares at her amused, “Hey. You’re fine. I’m sorry I’m being the one who hasn’t said anything in like ten minutes. I’m just a bit happy, you know. It feels nice hanging out with someone like this.”

Speaking of hanging out… I look at the sky and see it’s getting dark. “Shoot. I gotta get going. I can’t miss curfew. They’ll probably think I stabbed someone… or killed someone… or am torturing someone. You get the idea. Here’s my number. Txt when you can hang out,” Louise grabs a sharpie from the magic pocket in her leather jacket.

She writes her number on Jessica’s arm who only smiles. “Oh and before I really leave. We need to get you to talk more. It’s really feeling like I’m talking to a bland person and we both know that you are something more. See ya!” Louise finger guns at Jessica before heading on home.

By the time she gets home she realizes that she’s late. Trying to be sneaky like a ninja she goes up the stairs ignoring the sweet sound of snores. She may be safe… yet somehow, something is wrong about this.

“Where were you? You’re late Missy,” Linda comes out of nowhere startling Louise.

She raises her hands, “Woah Mom. You’re getting better at the whole sneaky thing but I’m way better than you… Obviously not tonight.”

Linda’s gaze never wavers but only grows harder as she glares at her daughter. Suddenly, the snores stop. “Hm?” He groans out confused from the living room.

They wait for him to join them by the stairs. “Finally you slow poke. Now control your daughter. She’s late!”

Bob simply looks at his watch before slowly looking at the woman he loves, “Linda. Why do you always do this? She’s only fifteen minutes late. That’s why better than how she usually is.”

“I met an old but new friend,” Louise states to make them shut up.

Linda immediately smiles, “Oh Honey! That’s really good news! Do we know her? It is a her, right? She’s not a bad influence.”

“Whoa this has been a long day. I am tired. I’ll catch y’all tomorrow,” Louise forces a yawn so she can stop the interrogation that just started.

Before her parents could say anything she leaves, completely satisfied. Taking a quick shower and changing into pajamas she snuggles into her bed, almost missing the light radiating off of her phone. She looks at it for a second before a large smile forms on her face.

 

_Can’t wait to hang out again with you soon –Flour_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louise will figure out that sweet, sweet, taste of wanting to mix that flour. Jk. :P  
> The chapters will get longer as we continue the story. <3


	3. He is Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan isn't very nice. He may be in the future... Ha April Fools. Logan isn't going to be nice. Why would he be nice? Also, I love Jessica. <3.<3

Everyone likes to sleep in. That’s completely normal. What isn’t normal is to sleep in until four in the afternoon. Thus, Louise has completely wasted most of her day, sleeping like a baby with drool all over her mouth and pillowcase. 

“Well… Wake her if you want. I’m not even in the mood to yell at her for being so lazy!” Linda says to the younger female.

Before Jessica can reply Linda smiles at her, “Oh. It’s nice to see you have you over again. I’m surprised that Louise made a friend from that slumber party years ago. It’s nice.”

“I was surprised as well. I think we’ll make a good pair,” Jessica smiles back.

Linda nods and before she leaves the room she points at her, “You keep her out of trouble!”

Once Linda is no longer in the room, Jessica glances around. She takes note that everything is messy. Typical and expected when you meet Louise. Jessica has a small smile on her face as she looks around at anything out, very curious about her friend. 

She wears her heart out on her sleeve yet at the same time seems to lock it behind walls. Finally having enough, she gently shakes Louise’s shoulder. Louise grumbles and continues to snore away, with drool on her face. Jessica lets out a short laugh. 

“Louise?” She questions loud right in her ear.

That seems to wake the other girl up for she hears a stream of curse words before the girl opens her eyes. “What the hell do you want? Oh… Jessica? What are you doing here?” Louise asks sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

“Wait…. Oh god, you didn’t meet my parents, did you?” Louise asks as she makes sure her hat is secure on her head where it should be before wiping the drool off of her face.  
Jessica nods, “Your dad made me a burger. It was good.”

“You poor idiotic soul! Why did you meet them?!” Louise says dramatically as she grabs Jessica by the shoulders.

Jessica raises an eyebrow, “To come hang out with you…?”

“Hm? Really? So early?” Louise asks glancing at the window.

It takes her a moment to realize it’s nowhere near morning, “Oh… Oops. Well watcha wanna do Jess?”

As Jessica thinks about it, Louise goes ahead and changes in front of her, from her pajamas to a pair of shorts and a green tank top. When she glances back at Jessica, she noticed something… 

She lets out a snort, “Are those stars on your shirt? Like from the pajama bottoms you had at the sleep over?”

“We don’t speak of that night,” Jessica monotones. 

That just makes Louise laugh, “Uh-huh. That turned out to be a fun night though. So what were we going to do?”

“Ah, I want to meet Logan.”

That threw Louise off… and started an awkward silence with Louise staring Jessica down. Louise finally lets out a nod, “I see. Perfect. You can meet him… on one condition! You have to pretend you don’t know me. We want the revenge plan to go off without a hitch. That means no connections are to be seen. It’s kind of like the mafia.”

Jessica raises her eyebrow again, “The mafia?”

“Yeah. The Mafioso has to have manly connections but of course they’re all secret. That’s how they were successful,” Louise rolls her eyes.

Jessica tries to hide her amusement, “Right. Well are we going to go while the sun is still up?”

Louise grabs the other girls hand and leads her out of the room. She hurries out of the house before her parents can ask her anything. Louise didn’t want her awkward parents to embarrass her in front of her friend. That would be terrible!

Once out in the safety of the street a few blocks away from home, Louise lets go of Jessica’s hand. “Alright, this is what’s going to happen. Logan and his stupid friends should be skating down the block near this fancy food truck where all the skaters usually are. You go down the block and order from the food truck. I’ll come down in exactly three minutes and you’ll see what a dick he is,” Louise explains as she times it in her head.

Jessica shrugs her shoulders and Louise pushes her gently so she can start walking. Once out of sight, Louise starts counting down. Exactly, three minutes pass and she walks down the street, immediately seeing red from catching Logan’s stupid hair in her sight. 

Louise is seething with rage as Logan stops skating and his friends snicker behind him. Once she is close enough Logan sneers, “What are you doing here, little girl?”

“Do you not have any better insults? Is it because you’re old? Do you have Alzheimer’s already?” Louise asks with a bored expression as she suppresses the urge to punch him in his stupid face.

Logan glares at her, “I’m not old.”

“Really? You’re saying that? You’re older than my sister dude. She’s already graduated from college and has a good paying job. What are you doing? Playing skater boy with your friends,” Louise smirks.

Logan’s face is flushed. It’s so easy to embarrass him but it’s also like playing with fire. Dangerous since Logan knows no boundaries. Example A: Ruining Louise’s only chance on leaving the city. Possibly ruining her life in Louise’s mind.

“Yeah? Well at least I don’t look like a little girl with a stupid bunny hat on her head all the time,” Logan states ready to snatch it off of Louise’s head.

Louise sighs and steps back before he can, “You already did that once. Remember? Can’t come up with anything new?”

Logan seems to growl like a freaking animal. Louise takes note, “What the hell is crawling up your ass today? You’re easier to upset. Are you on your man period?”

Louise sighs growing rather bored. She glances around for Jessica but before she can spot her, Logan has his hand right in Louise’s face ready to grab her septum piercing. It’s like time froze for Louise. All she sees is Logan’s fingers frozen in air ready to do her harm. 

Luckily, a hand is stopping him from doing that. “Who the fuck are you?” Logan asks.

Louise glances at the owner of the hand surprised to see that it’s Jessica. “Someone who doesn’t tolerate unnecessary violence,” Jessica states.

Logan scoffs, “Well mind your own damn business!”

“If you ripped out her nose piercing, you do realize you would be the one paying for her stitches at the hospital? There are so many people here witnessing this argument and you were ready to start a fight. You’re not very bright,” Jessica point out letting his hand go.

His face is beyond red. His friends actually sticking up for Louise too. “Yeah man, that wasn’t cool,” One of them say.

Louise smiles. If it weren’t for Jessica, her nose would be severely injured. Well not that bad but it would still hurt like a bitch. Louise is very happy right now as Logan is forced to retreat from the area most likely going home to cry to his mommy. 

Once his friends disperse too, Louise finally makes eye contact with Jessica. She surprised herself with the words that come out of her mouth, “Thank you.”

Jessica smiles widely at Louise, “Logan is going down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this story is dedicated to my lousica loving friend who got me into it, @Shelxvy. You can find her art on instagram or DA~
> 
> This story updates every 1st of the month since I am overloaded with other stories on my quotev account. Thank you for understanding! If I do get the time, I will update sooner but I make no promises!


End file.
